


00:00:01

by Monachopssis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monachopssis/pseuds/Monachopssis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single person on the face of the planet had the tattoo on the inside of their wrist. Rumors had been flying for years of what the timer meant. Some believed it was counting down to the moment you died. Others thought it counted down to the moment you met the one person in the world you were meant to be with. Louis wasn't sure what to believe, but he tended to fall for the romantic side of it. The numbers went down drastically one night at a concert he went to. He used his wrist as a compass, walking in the direction the numbers pointed, turning when they started to rise again. By the end of the night his numbers had risen back to where they usually hovered. Louis decided the whole thing was a fluke as he sat in his bedroom, heart in his throat. From then on he began covering his tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	00:00:01

**Author's Note:**

> This is off of a popular tumblr post 00:00:00, I have no idea if this has been done before. Sorry if it has been.
> 
> Also, the chapter names will be times. I will put that translation in the notes for you guys if you'd like.
> 
> It is in [ minute:second:millisecond ] format. The millisecond 00 will always be 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 or 10

Louis:  
"No, it's not silly. I don't want to look at it, so I'm covering it." Louis continued patting his mum's concealer onto his arm. He had become quite good with the make up, superbly blending it into his skin. Before he had began this morning, he had checked the time remaining, while it was still relatively high, it wasn't as high as it had been. His mum just muttered something about how happy she was that the girls hadn't gotten into her make up yet. Louis continued his morning routine; washing his face and brushing his teeth. He swiped his fringe to the side and looked up to catch his reflection in the mirror. 

"Louis Tomlinson," He began with a big smile plastered on his face. "I'll be singing Hey There, Delilah." He practiced his introduction a few more times before nodding to himself and exiting the bathroom. He could be on tv, that was something to practice for, wasn't it? Louis stopped by his bedroom, grabbing his shoes and a beanie before continuing down the hall. Spinning into the kitchen, he took a biscuit from the plate on the counter. He was out the front door before his mum could warn him of the sticky crumbs hanging from his lips. Beneath the make up on his arm, the numbers ticked down; 4320:259200:09, 4320:259200:08, 4320:259200:07...

Harry:  
A mass of curls covered half of the boy's face as he washed his hands. He'd won the morning sprint to the toilet today, much to his sister's aggravation. Of course he would arrive to the door first, his room was a whole two meters closer than hers. Rather than rubbing it in her face as Harry would usually do, he finished quickly. After splashing his face with cool water, the young boy slipped from the bathroom and down the hall back to his bedroom. Harry flopped back onto his bed, throwing an arm out to grasp blindly on the floor for a shirt. There were pairs of pants littering every surface in his room, he need only choose which he would like to wear. Once he was appropriately clothed, Harry shuffled his way into the kitchen. He took a biscuit from the tray his mum had set out, sneaking small bites from it when she wasn't looking. 

Harry made a beeline for the front door when he knew he'd been caught. As he reached for the door handle the numbers on his wrist slowly ticked down. Once outside and quite a ways down the road, he stopped to study his tattoo. He'd never consciously watched it before, and the numbers were changing. 4320:259200:09, 4320:259200:08, 4320:259200:07..


End file.
